


iced vanilla latte with a drizzle of caramel

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Conversations, Background Kuroken - Freeform, BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M, Pining, This was rushed, no beta we gon die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Bokuto sees a cute barista working in a cafe. Awkwardness unfolds.---Bokuaka Week Day 1:Confessions/Childhood Friends/Coffee Shop AU/Bookstore AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	iced vanilla latte with a drizzle of caramel

**Author's Note:**

> this was a huge mess because i started it right after osasuna week, and didn't touch it for a month hff

Walking into the neighborhood coffee shop, Bokuto, along with Sarukui, Komi, Konoha and Washio, walked up to the counter, causing a commotion due to their decently loud voices. Customers turned to glare and shush them, which Bokuto ducked his head apologetically to. He turned back to the counter, ready to order, but the words died on his lips when he saw the man behind the counter. 

His eyes connected with a pair of gunmetal blue ones. The dark-haired man in front of him with his small upturned nose, the perfect curve of his lips, his dark, thick eyelashes. Bokuto was stunned into silence, but quickly picked himself back up, stuttering slightly. “I’d like an iced vanilla latte with a drizzle of caramel, no whipped cream, please.” Bokuto flashed a smile at the man, who blinked at him and nodded. 

The rest of them took turns to order their drinks, before heading to the pickup point to wait. They decided on sitting at one of the tables closest to the pickup point and started to chat again.

“Hey, Bokuto, what was the deal with you just now?” Konoha snickered, all noting the light flush on Bokuto’s cheekbones.

“Yeah, you were staring at him intensely before tripping on your words.” Sarukui laughed, and the other three joined in, leaving Bokuto in a flustered mess.

“It was nothing, alright?” Bokuto huffed, willing his blush to go away. His companions merely rolled their eyes and shook their heads, but dropped the subject, relieving Bokuto. He let out an imperceptible sigh of relief and shot a glance to the barista, who was seemingly making the crew’s drinks. He and another barista with blond hair and black roots were behind the counters, brewing coffee and scooping out ice. Bokuto watched as the raven-haired man add syrup into a cup and dripping caramel around the insides of it. He stared as the man scooped in ice and poured in the coffee, watched as he poured in the cold milk and topped it with caramel. He saw the man cover the drink with a lid and placed it on the counter near the pickup point, before working on the rest.

He was obviously caught staring. Rolling his eyes, Washio smacked Bokuto’s arm, causing him to let out a soft yelp. “You’re being obvious. At least try to eye him more subtly.” Washio stated, which caused a rise of red on Bokuto’s face as he shook his head, embarrassed. 

Even though Washio was the only one who spoke up, the rest of them saw it too. “Come on, Bokuto, just give him your number or something. Stare at him this much, and he’ll soon realize.” Komi rubbed the sides of his forehead, holding back a sigh.

“Yeah, he might think of you as a creep if you keep it up.” Sarukui supplied unhelpfully, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Konoha.

Bokuto pouted. “No thanks, I’m not going to embarrass myself by giving him my number. He might not even like guys!” Bokuto let his head fall onto the table, whining dejectedly. 

Everyone at the table sighed. They didn’t need Bokuto to go into his emo mode currently. Konoha turned to look at the pickup counter, to see that all their drinks were ready. “Hey, it’s done.” He called as he got up from his seat.

The others followed suit, heading towards the counter to grab their drinks. They thanked the barista with dyed blonde ends, eyeing the man with black hair behind him. Bokuto furrowed his brows as he picked up his drink, eyes still trained on the man as he exited the place.

The next time he went to the coffee shop, Kuroo had tagged along. He immediately looked at the barista with blonde ends and grinned unnervingly. “Hey dude, I’m going to hit up that guy.” Kuroo snickered, waiting in line to order their drinks. 

Rolling his eyes, Bokuto watched as his best friend walked up to the counter, immediately hitting it off with the shorter male. Ordering their drinks, they sat at a table near the pickup counter, chatting away joyously, without a care in the world. Bokuto was unable to see his best friend often due to their difference in jobs, thus being able to hang out and talk to him was a pleasure.

“Kuroo?” They heard a voice from the counter recite, causing them to turn around, seeing the dark-haired man holding two drinks. 

Quickly heading for the counter, the two thanked the male across them for their drinks. Kuroo immediately caught sight of the pink dusting Bokuto’s cheeks and laughed under his breath. 

“Just ask him for his number man! It isn’t that hard, you go there so often!”

“How? It’ll be so awkward! I’ve seen him so many times too.”

“Dude… You suck at this.”

“Don’t sit around, help me then!”

Bokuto bucked up the courage to finally asked the dark-haired male for his number. And name. Heading into the shop, he ordered his usual from the shorter man with blonde hair, who squinted at him slightly. 

With his mind clouding with thoughts about everything that could go wrong, Bokuto barely heard his name being called by the barista he was trying to hit up. Standing up slightly too quickly for comfort, Bokuto walked up to the counter, eyes meeting with gunmetal blue ones.

“Here’s your order, iced vanilla latte with caramel.” The man spoke, smiling slightly as he held up the drink.

He took in a breath before words spilled out of his mouth. “Thanks. Also, I was wondering, if I could get your number?” Bokuto asked, mentally cursing himself for making it sound awkward.

The barista only laughed softly, nodding his head before pulling out a pen to write something onto a napkin. Handing it over, he dipped his head before turning back to his job. 

Bokuto glanced at the napkin in his hand. _Akaashi Keiji. +81 **********._ Grinning to himself, he walked out of the shop, heart fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> i only did two works for bokuaka week, but i have an osasuna wip that's halfway done so,,,,
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, thank you !!


End file.
